


Love runs out

by eminahinata



Series: I´ll be your burning sun [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Secretos y muchos secretos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La familia de verdad que puede ser problemática. Y entrometida. Peter sabe muy bien eso. </p><p>—Es muy importante, recuerda, siempre usar protección. </p><p>—Papá, no…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love runs out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf, Amazing Spider-Man y Avenger son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (Jeff Davis y Marvel/Stan Lee). Ésta historia se hace sin fines de lucro. Sólo diversión.
> 
> ¡Hola! Wow, ésta historia ha sido un poco más de once mil palabras *palmaditas así misma en la espalda*, ¡me siento muy orgullosa! Hace tiempo vi una serie de imágenes de Andrew Garfield y Dylan O`Brein en una composición que me dejó ansiosa de una historia de Teen Wolf. Y esto sucedió. Y la tabla que leí hizo que me inspirara más. (Gracias, cellys). Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Steve Rogers no había pensado mucho en su futuro cuando era tan sólo un niño. Nunca había pensado en enamorarse (de un hombre, mucho menos) y llegar a tener hijos.  Pero si había algo en lo que Steve (conocido mejor como Capitán América) siempre había sabido, o supuesto, era que uno no puede tomarse a la ligera la vida, no cuando se puede morir en cualquier momento.

Así que enamorarse y tener un hijo maravilloso fue un regalo para él. Algo que siempre protegería con cada fibra de su ser. Y teniendo la suerte de tener amigos que darían su vida por su mayor tesoro era algo invaluable (no es que Barton o Romanoff lo admitirían alguna vez) y que él agradecía cada día.

Pero ver como acosaban a su hijo por su enamoramiento, él pensaba, que estaba llegando a un nuevo nivel de ridículo.

Especialmente su marido.

* * *

Claro, todos de alguna manera habían notado el comportamiento distraído de Peter y en muchas ocasiones se consiguió una buena reprimenda en el campo de acción. Pero si no hubiera sido por Bucky (y más tarde por Gwen y Mary Jane), ellos nunca lo hubieran descubierto.

Bueno, sí, pero más tarde. Mucho más tarde.

Bucky había llevado a Peter a comer algo para tener un tiempo de tío-sobrino (como a su querido amigo le gustaba llamar aquellas reuniones) y terminaron en una cafetería que Bucky había descubierto hace algunas semanas y de la cual se había enamorado por su torta de chocolate, que era la mejor que alguna vez había probado, decía.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Bucky, les contó, cuando la Sra. Williams saludo con gran entusiasmo a Peter (quien estaba muy nervioso, notó después Bucky) y cuyo camarero joven sonrió al ver a Peter.

—Peter —saludó con una gran sonrisa el joven de ojos ámbar. Bucky alzó una ceja ante el sonrojo de su sobrino.

—Hola, Stiles —dijo, permitiéndose guiar hasta una mesa al fondo, en donde ambos hombres tomaron asiento. Bucky sonrió.

—¿Así que se conocen? —preguntó el Soldado, acomodando su gorra y quitándose sus anteojos de sol. El chico –Stiles– parpadeó al verlo, disminuyendo las esquinas de su boca en una sonrisa más cortés.

—Vamos a la misma escuela, tío —respondió rápidamente Peter, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al chico que sostenía una libreta esperando su pedido.

Bucky asintió, dispuesto a sacar más información, pero fue interrumpido por un saludo muy entusiasta.

—¡Peter! —saludó la dueña, Sra. Williams, con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—Sra, Williams —tartamudeó Peter.

—Peter, querido, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Sarah? —lo amonestó con una sonrisa, Stiles burlándose de Peter al lado de la señora, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el hombre con gorra—. ¡Sr. Bucky, que bueno tenerlo por aquí de nuevo! ¿Es qué se conocen?

—Es mi sobrino —dijo, inclinándose en la mesa y viendo al cada vez más nervioso Peter.

—Oh, ya veo. ¡Qué pequeño el mundo es! —rio la mujer.

En ese momento entraron un grupo de cuatro universitarios y Stiles se disculpó (mandándole una sonrisa a Peter y un “nos vemos luego”) y se fue a atenderlos. Vio como la Sra. Williams veía irse al chico con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—¿Así que conoce a mi sobrino? —preguntó, viendo como Peter lo veía con los ojos ampliados. La Sra. Williams se animó ante la pregunta.

—¡Oh, sí! —pellizcó la mejilla del adolescente, quien sólo hizo una mueca—. Este jovencito aquí viene cada vez que puede a la cafetería para acompañar luego de su turno a Stiles a su casa. ¿No es adorable? Yo entiendo perfectamente: ¡Stiles es una Chispa de alegría!

—Totalmente.

—Sra. Sarah….

—Aww, Peter, ¡que no te de pena! A mí me parece de lo más encantador. Mi marido siempre me acompañaba a casa luego de la escuela cuando éramos jóvenes —suspiró, mandando una mirada rápida a la cocina—. Bueno, bueno. Basta de charlas. ¿Les traigo lo de siempre?

Ambos asintieron y la mujer se fue, revolviendo el cabello de Peter en su camino, dejándolo a él con el muy nervioso adolescente.

—Tío, por favor no…

—Así que era esto, ¿eh? —ensanchó su sonrisa. El adolescente dejo caer la cabeza contra la mesa—. Espera a que lo sepan los demás.

Peter había gemido en toda respuesta.

Por supuesto, Tony hizo una gran cosa de esto.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Tony, viendo a su hijo con grandes ojos—. ¿Por qué no sabíamos de esto?

—Tony… —dijo Steve, saliendo en defensa de su hijo.

Los otros vengadores veían todo con interés y diferentes grados de diversión.

—No, no, Steve ¡Esto es una gran cosa! —alzó los brazos—. ¡Nuestro Peter está enamorado!

—Papá… —dijo  el adolescente, hundiéndose más en el sofá. Pepper acarició el hombro del chico para consolarlo.

—¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Qué deporte práctica? ¿Es vegetariano? Uno nunca sabe. ¡Hay que estar preparados! ¿Ya han salido? ¿Hace cuánto que salen? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Tony… —suspiró, mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír.

Clint y Bucky no ocultaron su diversión, viendo a Tony moverse por la sala como tigre encerrado.

—¡Ya sé! —hizo un gesto el genio—. Jarvis, llama a Mary Jane.

— _Enseguida, señor._

—¡Papá, no!

— _¿Hola?_

—¡Mary Jane, querida, te habla el papá de Peter!

— _Ah, hola Sr. Stark._

—Sólo te llamo para saber si tienes algo de información sobre el enamoramiento de mi hijo.

—¡Papá!

—… _Estaré ahí en quince minutos._

—¡Mary Jane!

Y se escuchó el tono de marcación.

Quince minutos más tarde, Mary Jane se encontraba frente a todos (ahora con palomitas gracias a Clint) con una presentación. Incluso Fury, Coulson y Hill habían llegado, curiosos aunque no lo admitieran.

Peter se encontraba enterrando la cara en una almohada. Steve pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo, intentando consolarlo.

—Bueno. Su nombre es Stiles Stilinski. Y no, Stiles no es su nombre, es un apodo. Pero aún no descubro cuál es su nombre —dijo la mejor amiga de su hijo, mostrando una foto de un chico sentado en un escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y unos lentes de montura cuadrada y negra—. Se mudó a finales del curso pasado. Tiene un promedio de 4.6 y está sacando casi todos los AP, a excepción de química.

Tony y Bruce hicieron un sonido de aprobación al mismo tiempo.

—Está en la clase de arte —alzó un dedo, cambiando a lo que parecía ser un collage de varios dibujos y pinturas bastante buenos—, y es excelente en eso. Estoy negociando con él para ser su representante, porque sé que me haría millonaria con esas obras. En fin. Toca el piano y está en el equipo de natación durante el verano. Sólo sé que en su antigua escuela estaba en el equipo de lacrosse. Trabaja medio tiempo en la cafetería de los Williams. Y lo que se de su padre es que es policía.

En eso todos asintieron en aprobación.

—Con respecto a su personalidad —ensancho la sonrisa la pelirroja y cambio la imagen a la del chico sonriendo de una forma un poco preocupante—: es super sarcástico, nivel tipo del Sr. Tony…

—Págame, Barton —extendió la mano Natasha. Mary Jane frunció el ceño por ser interrumpida. Clint hizo una mueca, pasándole cincuenta dólares. Todos, incluyendo a Peter que al fin salió de su escondite, vieron a los dos espías con expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Qué?

—Natasha y yo apostamos que Peter se enamoraría de alguien que tuviera un rasgo de la personalidad de Tony —encogió los hombros el arquero.

Natasha sólo sonrío.

—Por favor —hizo un gesto Tony, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mary Jane carraspeó.

—Es sarcástico, como decía, leal, cariñoso y muy protector. Por lo que pude leer en su expediente…

—¿QUÉ?

Mary Jane le mandó una mirada de advertencia, de esas que Pepper le mandaba a Tony, a Peter. El héroe adolescente sólo se hundió un poco más en el asiento. Steve le mandó una mirada de simpatía a su hijo.

—Entonces. Está diagnosticado con TDAH y está en tratamiento. Cuando entro a la escuela, el grupo de los populares —puso los ojos—, lo “acogió”. En realidad se ha hecho amigo de la presidenta del consejo y por lo que he oído incluso lo ha invitado a su casa a cenar y lo apodan como _Chispa_ , no sé por qué, pero debe ser una broma porque siempre se ríen. Actualmente es cortejado —se rio en esa parte. Peter cruzó los brazos en molestia—, por el capitán de baseball, Jonathan Togo, y una chica llamada Stephani Lee.

—Oh, querido sobrino —dijo Thor, alzando el puño como si fuera a la guerra— ¡Eso no debe desalentar tus intenciones! ¡Mientras más difícil sea, la recompensa será mejor!

—Tío Thor…

—¡Así se dice, rulos! —alzó su puño Clint. Bucky se rio mientras Hill sólo negaba con la cabeza. Coulson y Fury hacían todo lo posible para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Y lo más importante —siguió Mary Jane, cambiando la imagen de su presentación a una fotografía donde se encontraban Peter y Stiles hablando en el patio de comida, ambos riendo y viendo sólo en dirección de su compañero, ajenos al movimiento de su entorno. Peter contemplo la imagen con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonreír a sus padres—: Stiles está completamente enamorado de Peter.

Eso hizo sonreír a todos, incluyendo a Coulson y Fury.

—¿En... en serio? —tartamudeó Peter. Mary Jane sólo soltó un suspiro de eterno sufrimiento.

—¿Realmente, Peter? —cruzó los brazos bajo su busto—. ¿Desde hace cuánto que Harry, Gwen y yo venimos diciéndote esto?  Cada vez que están en la misma habitación él no aparta los ojos de ti. Habla incluso más de lo que hace cuando está contigo. ¡Para tu cumpleaños te llevo un pastel y un regalo!  Y siempre, siempre te busca para que lo “ayudes” con su tarea de química, y a pesar de que no lleva el AP de química no quiere decir que se le da mal. Lo sé, lo he visto ayudando a algunos del equipo de football. ¿Qué más señales quieres?

Peter tenía las mejillas rojas para ese momento. Tony se rio.

—Oh, por favor, ¡te pareces tanto a tu padre!

Steve frunció el ceño a su marido en confusión. Éste sólo sonrío y lo besó.

Parecía ser que los Vengadores tenían un nuevo “proyecto” en manos.

(—¿De dónde has sacado todas las fotografías, Mary Jane?

—De la computadora de Peter, por supuesto.

Bucky rió cuando Peter gimió de miseria en su lugar. Steve sentía pena por su hijo).

* * *

Los días pasaron para volverse semanas y los Vengadores estaban aburridos de los pasos de tortuga que Peter estaba tomando con respecto a Stiles.

Claro, sin que Peter lo supiera, Tony hizo una investigación del chico y ellos descubrieron que era huérfano de madre, su padre había sido un Sheriff en Beacon Hill, California (lo que trajo preguntas del por qué había salido de ahí teniendo un trabajo estable como el que tenía para mudarse a New York) y no pudiendo ingresar más allá de eso, lo que hizo frustrar al genio y poner muchas interrogantes en los demás.

(Lo que nadie notó fue la forma en que Clint frunció el ceño al observar la fotografía del hombro en pantalla, padre de Stiles, y luego salir de ahí como una sombra).

También descubrieron que el chico tendía a meterse en problemas, el más pronunciado el hecho de robar un camión de la policía para hacerle una broma a un chico de su escuela (más tarde se enterarían que ese chico estuvo acosando a Stiles durante años y que en parte hizo que la mayoría justificara su comportamiento) y el haber descubierto unos cadáveres con una chica llamada Lydia Martín.

Fuera de eso no había mucho y lo siguiente que hicieron fue buscarlo en redes sociales, llegando al extremo de intentar hackear la cuenta del adolescente. Y digo intentar porque Steve impidió que llegaran a ese extremo.

Los amigos de Peter les informaban cómo iba el progreso, mandándoles fotografías de los adolescentes (su favorita aquella en que ambos se encontraban apoyados contra las taquillas, Peter riendo con la cabeza hacia atrás y Stiles sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosas, viendo a su hijo como si hubiera bajado las estrellas y la luna para él. Eso lo hizo sentir tanta ternura, que prefirió guardar su comentario sabiendo que su marido se burlaría de él).

Entonces llegó el día en que Peter tuvo que hacer un proyecto en pareja con Stiles y ambos acordaron en ir a la casa del último, para gran decepción de Tony y Bucky (Rhodey sólo puso en blanco los ojos).

¿Y adivinen que paso?

Sí, lo que se imaginan. Tony mandó una cámara a seguir a su propio hijo, que se conectó a las pantallas de SHIELD en donde los agentes hacían apuestas por cómo se desarrollaría lo que ellos cariñosamente llamaban _Steter_.

Steve se encontraba sentado al lado de su marido repasando todas las decisiones de su vida mientras los Vengadores y tres adolescentes veían la pantalla en donde se veía a Peter y Stiles sentados en una sala pequeña y agradable haciendo la tarea asignada.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó Stiles, quitando sus gafas y colocándolas sobre la mesa frente al sofá. Peter asintió, ensimismado en su libro. Stiles sólo negó con la cabeza y desapareció en la otra habitación, regresando unos minutos más tarde con dos vasos y un plato lleno de chucherías. Peter no prestó atención a como Stiles sonreía al verlo tan concentrado en su trabajo, dejando el vaso a un lado y colocando el plato sobre la mesa para sentarse esta vez más cerca.

Ah, su hijo, damas y caballeros.

—Esto está aburrido —abucheó Bucky. Bruce se río.

Media hora después en que ambos adolescente se encontraban haciendo la tarea, hablando de vez en vez para compartir algo importante, la puerta principal se abrió y vieron como un hombre de cabello rubio y ropa informal entraba a la casa, deteniéndose brevemente al ver a los dos adolescentes.

—¡Papá, hola! —saltó Stiles de su asiento, acercándose a su padre y tomando las bolsas de las manos del hombre—. No sabía que vendrías temprano.

—Salí antes —encogió los hombros, viendo de reojo a Peter, que yacía como estatua de pie detrás del sofá. Stiles se alejó a la cocina.

—Oh, genial.

—¿Y qué hacen? —preguntó, sonriendo en dirección a la cocina. Stiles llegó corriendo a la sala.

—Cierto. Papá, él es Peter, mi compañero de clases. Estamos haciendo un proyecto de historia.

—Un gusto, Peter —dijo. Peter salió de su pánico, sobresaltándose y acercándose al hombre para estrechar la mano—. Soy John Stilinski.

—Peter Parker, señor.

El hombre veía a Peter con ojos de que él sabía algo.

Steve de repente sintió miedo por su hijo.

—¿Cómo va la tarea? —preguntó el hombre, guiando a los adolescentes a la cocina. La cámara en forma de insectos los siguió.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar más referencias para terminar —dijo distraídamente Stiles, sentando a ambos hombres mientras él buscaba en las bolsas que su padre trajo y extrayendo la comida en caja—. Hay que buscar algunos libros, Peter.

—Sí, está bien —murmuró Peter, removiéndose en su lugar bajo la atenta mirada del Sr. Stilinski.

Los tres adolescentes sentados en el suelo rieron de la miseria de su amigo.

—Eso está bien —sonrió a su hijo cuando este dejo un vaso lleno de refresco frente a él—. ¿Y comparten todas las clases?

—No, en realidad sólo compartimos Historia AP.

El mayor de los Stilinski asintió tomando de su vaso—. ¿Y cómo vas en clases, Peter?

—Muy bien, señor —los hombros de Peter se encontraban muy tiesos.

—¿Practicas algún deporte?

—No, señor.

—Ah…

—Peter está en el periódico de la escuela como fotógrafo. Es muy bueno en eso —sonrió Stiles a Peter, quien le sonrió agradecido en respuesta.

Tony se rió.

—Ah, nuestro hijo, conociendo por primera vez a su suegro —se recostó en el hombro de Steve—. Hay que asegurarnos de mostrarle todas las fotos de bebé de Peter a Stiles la primera vez que venga a comer con nosotros.

Steve negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su boca.

El resto de la conversación fue lo más divertido de la noche. Lo que Steve descubrió es que el Sr. Stilinski era alguien a tomar en consideración y distraídamente reconoció que se le asemejaba mucho a Clint.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó Peter en la puerta del hogar Stilinski.

—Mañana no puedo, tengo que trabajar —dijo Stiles, rascando su nuca.

—Oh, está…

—Pero si quieres puedes llegar y en mi momento libre seguimos, si quieres —apresuró a decir, enrojeciendo cuando Peter abrió los ojos en sorpresa—. O lo podemos terminar el lunes…

—Mañana está bien.

—Oh, genial —sonrió tímido Stiles—. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—Ya es tarde, chicos —dijo Stilinski, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes. Todos vieron la sonrisa burlona del hombre—. ¿Quieres un aventón, Peter?

—No, está bien, señor. Hm, mi tío vendrá a recogerme a unas cuadras.

—Entonces ve con cuidado.

—Sí, señor….

—Adiós.

—Uh…

—Papá —susurró Stiles, mirando a su padre con reproche. Éste sólo parpadeó inocentemente a su hijo y luego desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.

—Creo que mejor me voy.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos, Stiles. Descansa.

—Igual.

De esa forma Peter salió de la casa y dejo a ambos hombres Stilinski.

Algunos en la base de SHIELD ganaron dinero.

(Lo que ellos no vieron fue la conversación entre padre e hijo.

—¿Salí temprano, en serio?

—¿Qué? No veo el problema.

—Papá…

—Ya, ya. Parece un buen chico. Pero Stiles, cuídate por favor.

—…Sí, papá.

—Stiles…

—No te preocupes, papá, lo entiendo.)

* * *

El domingo Peter se encontraba preparándose para salir cuando Jarvis informó en la Torre que Doctor Doom atacaba la ciudad.

En la calle donde se encontraba la cafetería donde trabajaba Stiles.

—Peter —Steve tomo a su hijo por el brazo, ambos ya en sus trajes—. Todo estará bien, ¿sí? Concéntrate.

Peter asintió, pero Steve no pudo ver la expresión de su hijo.

Un minuto después los Vengadores y Spider-Man salieron de la Torre.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, vieron como la gente corría a ponerse a salvo y observaron confundidos como los robots parecían buscar algo. O alguien.

Hulk derribo a tres con un golpe y Spider-Man se balanceó hasta un poste de luz frente a la cafetería, viendo a través de la ventana como los civiles se ocultaban. Todos menos Stiles, que vio en dirección del héroe con grandes ojos y los labios apretados.

La pelea comenzó y Capitán América buscaba al causante de esto, pero no había rastro de él. ¿Qué pretendía?

Iron Man derribó a dos y Thor los destruyó con su martillo. Hulk lanzó a uno contra una pared, sin percatarse que ésta se agrietaba.

—Hay demasiados —dijo Hawkeye por el comunicador. Capitán América volteó a ver a Spider-Man sobre su hombro un segundo, comprobando que éste se encontraba defendiendo la cafetería.

—Hay que llevarlos a otro lugar —respondió Capitán América.

—No es seguro —contestó Black Widow. Capitán América gruño mientras derribaba a uno. Winter Soldado mando contra un auto a un robot que iba tras Capitán América.

Hulk rugió al fondo y luego se escuchó una explosión. El edificio al lado de la cafetería se tambaleo. Del edifico pronto salieron diez personas, asustados por el movimiento. Stiles salió de la cafetería, haciendo gestos para que lo siguieran, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Iron Man y Spider-Man.

Uno de los robots dio contra el edificio, logrando por fin que se derrumbara parte de su fachada, el pedazo cayendo hacia el suelo. Los Vengadores notaron con horror como caía, directamente hacia una niña que había tropezado y hecho tropezar a una adolescente que la llevaba de la mano, ésta tirada en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie a unos metros de donde se encontraba la niña. Spider-Man se balanceó, pero un robot se interpuso en su camino.

No  podrían...

En eso, sin que nadie lo hubiera visto, Stiles corrió directamente hacia la niña y la quitó del camino, lanzándolos a ambos unos metros lejos de la fachada que se estrelló contra el suelo. Pero no se vieron a salvo cuando otra estructura caía, entonces Hulk detuvo con sus grandes brazos el pedazo de piedra. Stiles vio al héroe verde por un segundo, mirada que regreso el Hulk, tomando a la niña y corriendo de nuevo a la seguridad de la cafetería, la adolescente que lloraba por dicha niña siendo trasladada por un hombre al interior.

Todos los héroes lograron respirar de nuevo y siguieron con la pelea.

Las ambulancias y los bomberos llegaron quince minutos después de que todos los robots fueran destruidos, SHIELD haciéndose cargo de recoger la tecnología y clasificando todo lo que pudiera ser analizado más tarde.

Capitán América colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Spider- Man, Iron Man a su lado viendo en la dirección en donde los paramédicos atendían a las personas por heridas leves y shock  La adolescente era transportada en una camilla y la niña cargada por un bombero hacia la ambulancia, despidiéndose con una mano a Stiles que devolvía el gesto. Fue Hawkeye el que se acercó hasta el adolescente, para sorpresa de todos.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, hijo —dijo el héroe, Stiles viéndolo con sorpresa—. Bien hecho.

—Ah, gracias… —bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

El Sr. Williams se acercó en ese momento, sus hombros amplios y grandes brazos tensados—. ¿Todo bien?

Stiles asintió, viendo al héroe por un momento antes de voltear a verlos a todos ellos. El Sr. Williams ofreció una mano a Hawkeye, quien aceptó el gesto y las estrecharon—: Gracias por salvarnos.

—Es nuestro trabajo.

El hombre le sonrió suavemente—. Para un trabajo hay que tener una vocación, joven. Y la de ustedes es admirable —dijo, envolviendo a Stiles en un abrazo por los hombros— Vamos, hijo. Mi mujer está muy preocupada por esos raspones en los brazos.

—No son nada…

—Ya, ya. Te llevare a tu casa.

—Pero… —vio al hombre que lo abrazaba, suspirando ante las miradas serias de los hombres a su lado y frente a él—. Llamaré a Peter.

Oh, cierto. Spider-Man se tensó. Iron Man le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y éste salió de ahí. Stiles y el Sr. Williams se despidieron y caminaron hacia donde la Sra. Williams se encontraba envuelta en una manta, la ansiedad impresa en cada una de sus apenas perceptibles arrugas.

Cuando regresaron a la Torre, Peter se encontraba en sus ropas normales y terminando una llamada.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Steve al ver a su hijo.

Peter suspiró—: Dice que está bien, pero yo…

—Ve a verlo —entró Tony, una seriedad poco frecuente en sus facciones. Peter los vio a los dos antes de asentir y salir de la habitación, dejando a la pareja en un cómodo silencio.

Tony apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ambos sentados en un sofá.

—A estado cerca.

—Lo sé —Steve besó el cabello de su marido, ansioso por su hijo.

—Ese niño… —negó con la cabeza el genio—. ¿De qué clase de persona se enamoró nuestro Peter?

—De una muy valiente.

Tony resopló divertido—. Si sigue siendo muy valiente va hacer que a nuestro hijo le dé algo al corazón.

Eso lo hizo reír.

* * *

El lunes fue estresante para Peter y se intensificó cuando no fue capaz de acercarse a Stiles ese día. Cuando el resto de la población estudiantil vio las vendas que cubrían los brazos del chico, a pesar de que éste hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlos bajo su camisa de cuadros, Jenna, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no dejaba que nadie fuera de su grupo se acercara al Stilinski.

Mary Jane acarició el brazo de su mejor amigo—. Él está bien, Peter.

Harry y Gwen vieron hacia la mesa en donde Stiles revolvía su comida con el tenedor, rodeado de varios chicos que tenían los hombros tensos. Peter suspiró.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que… —negó con la cabeza, metiendo un gran bocado a la boca. Sus amigos fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Qué paso ayer? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo que Peter había ido a buscar a Stiles a su casa luego del incidente. Peter volvió a suspirar.

—Ayer que fui a buscar a Stiles, su padre me vio como si fuera mi culpa que él salió herido.

—Oh, Peter —arrulló Gwen, abrazando a su amigo—. No es tu culpa. El Sr. Stilinski sólo debió estar muy molesto y preocupado por su hijo.

—Sí, lo entiendo… pero debí protegerlo más…

—Tonterías —bufó Mary Jane, atando su cabello—.Stiles fue el que se arriesgó por la niña. Si no hubiera sido por él la niña no estaría viva hoy. La única verdad aquí es que es un héroe y que tú debes sentirte _orgulloso_ de eso.

Peter río sin mucha gracia, volteando a ver a la otra mesa. Stiles lo vio, sonriéndole suavemente. Harry y las chicas compartieron una mirada.

Algo no andaba bien.

Para el viernes se hizo evidente.

—Mary Jane —llamó Stiles, acercándose al grupo. Sonrió al ver a los otros dos—. Harry, Gwen.

—Hola, Stiles —sonrió Gwen. Harry cabeceo.

—Stiles, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Mary Jane al ver el nerviosismo del chico. Éste los vio a los tres con tristeza.

—Yo sólo…. —suspiró—. Es que Peter… me ha estado evitando y quería saber si saben por qué.

Los tres chicos abrieron grandes los ojos.

—No, Stiles. No sabemos —respondió Gwen, apretando el brazo de Stiles en un gesto de consuelo. Éste los vio por un segundo antes de asentir y sonreírles con algo que no llego a sus ojos.

—Bueno —carraspeó—. Gracias…

—No te preocupes, Stiles. No será nada grave —le aseguró Harry y éste asintió. Se despidió y camino con la cabeza baja hasta donde Jenna lo espera, frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos.

Mary Jane iba a matar a Peter.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —fue lo que escucharon Iron Man y Capitán América al ingresar a la Torre.

Ya sin los trajes se acercaron a la fuente del ruido.

—¡Esperaba más de ti, Peter, y evitando a Stiles no lo es! —eso era Mary Jane.

—Sí, Peter. Stiles estaba muy triste cuando se acercó a nosotros. Ya sentía que Jenna nos rasgaba la garganta —y eso Harry.

—Chicos…

—Peter. Sé que tienes miedo de no poder proteger a Stiles, pero eso es parte de la vida. No siempre vas a estar ahí para él y no va ser tu culpa. Si sigues evitando a Stiles lo único que vas a conseguir es que él termine odiándote y que todo el equipo de football te golpee por romper su corazón —las dulces palabras de Gwen.

Tony frunció los labios y Steve lo sacó del pasillo, dejando que los amigos de su hijo lo hicieran entrar en razón. Él podía entender a Peter, claro, él pasaba por ese sentimiento cada vez que salía al campo a luchar y veía a su marido luchando, pero aprendió que él tenía que dejarlo ser y no apartarse por miedo a lo que puede ser.

Bucky frunció el ceño cuando los vio en la cocina.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bruce, saliendo después de unos días de su laboratorio.

—Peter entro en crisis —bufó Tony. Steve frunció el ceño a su marido.

Bucky y Bruce hicieron un ruido con la garganta.

—Supongo que es normal para todos —susurró Bruce, sirviendo su café en su taza. Natasha entró en ese momento con las esquinas de su boca para abajo.

—¿Han notado un comportamiento inusual en Barton? —preguntó la espía, Todos parpadearon.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

—Ahora que lo dices… —dejó su taza en la isla—. Ha estado distraído las últimas semanas.

Steve pensó en eso y poco a poco notó las señales.

Todo empezó cuando buscaron información sobre Stiles. ¿Qué habían descubierto que dejó en aquel estado a Clint?

Mary Jane salió echando humo por los oídos, siendo perseguida por Gwen (que se despidió de ellos en un gesto), haciendo suspirar a todos. Ese día Harry se quedó a jugar videojuegos con Peter y comer chucherías. Los Vengadores siguieron con su noche, Steve pensando en lo que pudo preocupar tanto a Clint.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron dos semanas después y Peter fue arrastrado por Mary Jane para que hablara con Stiles. Éste mantuvo una expresión dolida durante algunos días, enfadado por Peter al no entender su comportamiento, y Jenna había amenazado a Peter _de si lastimaba a su Chispa iba a arrancarle la garganta con los dientes_ cuándo Stiles salió airado del lugar.

No fue sino hasta el último día que Peter logro acorralar a Stiles. En un armario.

—Stiles, lo siento —dijo Peter buscando los ojos de Stiles—. Yo sólo…No sé ni cómo explicártelo.

—Peter, no. Espera. Entiendo.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Digo. Es mi culpa, ¿no? Tú me gustas y entiendo si eso te hace incómodo. Yo sólo…

—¿Qué? No. Stiles, tú me gustas. ¿Cómo puedes pensar lo contrario?

Stiles lo vio con grandes ojos—. Yo creí… Como me estabas evitando…

—No, no era por eso —pasó una mano por su cabello. Stiles se recostó en la estantería detrás de él—. Es complicado, ¿vale? Pero, por favor, no pienses que no me gustas. Me has gustado desde el primer día que te vi, fue por esa razón que me caí frente a ti: No podía dejarte de ver.

Stiles sonrió y para gran satisfacción de Peter vio como las mejillas del otro chico se encontraban rojas—. Tú también me gustas, Peter. Es que… Cuando empezaste a evitarme me sentí muy mal.

—¿Stiles?

—En mi antigua ciudad tenía un mejor amigo… —susurró, los ojos perdidos en el espacio. Peter se acercó, apoyando la mano en la mejilla sonrojada—. Y él… Y él simplemente me dejó de lado cuando se hizo _popular_ y consiguió mejor compañía… —encogió los hombros—. Pensé que ya te había aburrido.

Peter besó a Stiles y este lo vio con perplejidad.

—Nunca me aburrirías, Stiles. Pensé que sería yo el que te aburriría. Eres inteligente, valiente, ingenioso y muy leal. Eres un chico asombroso y me siento honrado de poder ser tu amigo. Nunca pienses que eres menos, Stiles. Eres mucho más. Y si alguien te ha hecho daño, siempre puedo regresar y golpearlo un poco.

Stiles se río, abrazándolo y ocultando la cara en su hombro.  Peter envolvió  los brazos en la cintura y permitió que todos sus pensamientos de las últimas semanas volaran lejos.

Su momento fue arruinado por Kai, amigo de Jenna y Stiles, cuando abrió la puerta y los vio con una ceja alzada. Stiles parpadeó a su amigo, separándose de Peter quien le mandó una mirada molesta al chico rubio que sonrió con una expresión de comemierda que lo irritó más.

— _Chispita_ , te he estado buscando.

—Oh…

—Recuerda que dijiste que me ayudarías con álgebra.

—Sí, yo… —se mordió el labio y Peter se sintió inmediatamente atraído hacia ellos—. Te llamó después, Peter.

—Sí, está bien.

Stiles sonrió y se alejó con Kai hacia la salida de la escuela. Peter se quedó por unos cinco minutos en el pasillo, pensativo y sorprendido consigo mismo con lo que sucedió dentro del armario.

Cuando iba de regreso a su casa balanceándose por los edificios no dejó de silbar de la alegría.

No le importo que su papá se burlara de él durante la cena. No había nada que pudiera quitarle la alegría que sentía en aquel momento.

(—Bueno, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, Peter.

—Papá….

—Es muy importante, recuerda, siempre usar protección.

—Papá, no…

—¡Aww, mi niño está creciendo!

—Ay, dios.)

* * *

No fue hasta una semana después que empezaron su noviazgo oficial, Doctor Doom atacó de nuevo. Está vez en el parque. Donde ese día Stiles y Peter tendrían su primera cita.

Peter estaba teniendo un ataque de pura ira.

Los Vengadores se hicieron pronto presente y Peter tomo la mano de Stiles para alejarlo del potencial peligro. Pero no esperaba que uno de esos robots los siguiera. ¿Qué mierda?

Fue Hawkeye quien derribó con una flecha el robot que los persigue. Peter le hizo un gesto con la mano, jalando el brazo de Stiles cuando éste se queda viendo con asombro la pelea a su alrededor. Cuando casi salen del parque, otro robot, este diferente de los otros, les cortó el paso.

—Entrega a la Chispa —dijo el robot. Stiles se tensó.

Peter de verdad odiaba a todo el mundo en ese momento.

El robot apuntó unos de sus tentáculos hacia ellos y disparó. Peter jadeó cuando cayó al suelo y vio con horror como Stiles se encontró frente a él sosteniendo su hombro. Se levantó usando sus brazos y saltó hacia el robot, pateando al objeto y alejándolo de Stiles. Tomó a Stiles por el brazo que no estaba herido y lo pasó por sus hombros, arrastrando a Stiles lejos. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, joder!

Stiles soltó un gemido de dolor.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repitió Peter, apoyando a Stiles contra una pared. Miró el hombro, enojándose cuando vio la sangre.

Stiles es un civil. No debería sufrir alguna herida.

—Peter, basta, no pienses así —alcanzó su mano y ejerció un poco de presión—. Debes ir.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no te voy a dejar aquí!

—Y no lo harás. Pero tienes que ir a salvarlos a ellos —dijo y señaló como pudo a una madre y su hijo siendo acosados por un robot. Peter se burló.

—¿Qué te hace creer que yo…?

—Porque eres _Spider-Man_ —dijo serio Stiles, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, sosteniendo su hombro.

Peter dejó de respirar por un segundo.

—¿Cómo…?

—Eso no importa —sonrió, intentando ocultar una mueca de dolor que de todos modos vio Peter—. Pero si quieres hablamos después de cómo no debes vestirte detrás de la escuela para ir a salvar a todos.

—Oh.

Stiles se inclinó y lo besó en la comisura de sus labios—. Ve y sálvalos. Yo estaré aquí.

Escuchó gruñir a Hulk al fondo y frente a Stiles se cambió, balanceándose hacia los robots y derribándolos. La mujer le agradeció entre lágrimas, tomando a su hijo muy impresionado por tener a un héroe tan cerca, y corrió a ponerse a salvo. Hawkeye se acercó a Spider-Man, luchando codo a codo.

—¿Dónde está Stiles?

—Lo escondí, pero está herido. Uno de los robots le dio en el hombro —gruñó y con su red lanzó al robot para que Thor lo destruyera en el aire. Hawkeye volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué? ¡Llévalo ahora al hospital!

—¡Ya voy!

Pero no pudo al ser rodeado por más robots.

Capitán América se unió a ellos, luchando y derribando todo lo que podía.

—Esto es una barbaridad, ¿cuántos más son? —exclamó Bucky por el comunicador—. ¿Qué está planeando Doom? Han estado repitiendo algo sobre una Chispa. ¿Qué diablos es una Chispa?

Spider-Man se detuvo por un momento—. Oh, mierda. ¡Stiles!

—¿Qué? —gruñó Iron Man. Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Spider-Man corrió lejos. Capitán América y Hawkeye siguieron a Spider-Man.

Cuando llegaron a donde Peter dejó a Stiles, lo encontraron en una esquina de un callejón, sosteniendo su hombro mientras una barrera azul visible lo rodeaba y mantenía a los tres robots alejados. Capitán América derribó a dos con su escudo y Hawkeye con una flecha explosiva. La barrera se debilitó y Spider-Man corrió hacia Stiles, que lo veía con cansancio y sorpresa.

—Peter…

—Está bien. Tengo que llevarte al hospital…

—Pero… —y se desmayó en los brazos del héroe.  Spider-Man lo tomó en sus brazos y volteó a ver a los adultos. Capitán América asintió.

—Hawkeye acompaña a Spider-Man.

El hombre asintió y ambos desaparecieron. Capitán América se quedó un momento ahí, pensando en lo que vio y a lo único que concluyó era que las cosas se acababan de complicar.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, SHIELD impidiendo que hubiera algún contratiempo, encontraron a Clint y al padre de Stiles hablando en susurros airados y a Peter sentado en una silla (ya sin su traje) viéndose muy cansado.

—Clint —dijo Natasha. Tony se acercó a su hijo—: ¿Qué sucede?

Clint bufó, dando un paso atrás—. Éste es mi hermano: Barney Barton.

Decir que se sorprendieron fue un eufemismo.

Bruce se sentó, viendo como Fury y Coulson entraban en el pasillo custodiado por agentes.

—Señores —dijo Fury, viendo al hombre que vestía de chaqueta y pantalones de lona—. Agente Especial del FBI.

Clint resopló—. No puede ser. _Lo sabían_ —escupió, mirando a ambos hombres con furia.

John Stilinski se dejó caer en la silla, a una lejos de donde se encontraba Tony al lado de un muy abatido Peter, y ocultó su rostro en ambas manos.

Steve apretó los labios y observó a su alrededor. Bucky, Thor y Natasha tomaron asiento al lado de Bruce, aceptando la comida que les entregaba un agente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Clint observando a su hermano.

Stilinski suspiró antes de levantar la cabeza y enderezar los hombros—. Hace 15 años atrás estuve encubierto en una organización criminal que traficaba con personas. Hace dos años uno de los líderes salió de prisión y empezó de nuevo. Él me contacto por teléfono y el FBI me asignó el caso.

—E involucraste a tu hijo —gruñó Clint. Stilinski estrechó los ojos.

—En aquel entonces Claudia y yo ya teníamos a Stiles. Sabían de mi familia, por mucho que quise mantenerlos lejos, ellos lo descubrieron.

Clint volvió a gruñir y se dejó caer al lado de su hermano, cruzando los brazos tercamente sobre su pecho.

Fury soltó un suspiro.

—Sé que está en un momento de estrés, _Sr. Stilinski_ , pero me gustaría saber por qué un criminal como Víctor Doom quiere a su hijo, a quien llama Chispa.

El hombre apoyo la cabeza contra la pared y suspiro—. Mi _pareja_ **es** una criatura de la magia y mi hijo ha heredado sus habilidades. No sé cómo éste Víctor Doom lo ha sabido, Claudia y yo hicimos de todo para mantenerlo en la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo es que Jenna, Kai y la pareja Williams lo saben? —preguntó Peter, viendo directamente al hombre. Éste sonrió.

—Jenna y Kai pertenecen a la manada Robinson y Sarah es una druida.

—Espere. ¿ _Manada_?

Steve volteó a ver a Bucky, que miraba con sorpresa al hombre. Éste río.

—Una manada de hombres lobos, sí.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —murmuró Peter, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Tony.

Las cosas si se complicaron, pudo afirmar Steve.

Un doctor de acercó en ese momento.

—Sr. Stilinski —dijo el médico de blanca cabellera. Todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención, John acercándose al hombre—. Su hijo se encuentra estable y ya hemos hecho la transfusión de sangre. No hay otra complicación. Y lo mantendremos aquí por unos días antes de mandarlo a casa.

—Está bien, gracias Doctor.

—En unos minutos será trasladado a una habitación privada. Mandaré a una enfermera para que le guie.

Estrecharon manos y el doctor desapareció con una simple cabeceada hacia ellos.

Peter suspiró en alivio.

* * *

Cuando Stiles despertó lo primero que vio fue a Peter (quien se había negado a dejar el hospital y termino durmiendo en la silla incómoda) y un segundo después se estaban besando, Peter aún asustado por las imágenes que lo siguieron aun dormido. Peter apoyo la frente en la de Stiles.

—Estaba muy preocupado.

—Bueno, ahora sabes lo que siento cada vez que usas tu traje —se burló Stiles, sonriendo al otro muchacho que resopló.

—No es gracioso.

—¡Awww, Peter! Creí que te gustaba mi gran sentido del humor.

—Cállate.

—Claro, claro.

—En serio que eres molesto.

—Sólo otro rasgo de mi brillante personalidad.

Peter se alejó, riendo ante las payasadas del otro chico. Ambos chicos se sonrieron uno al otro.

Alguien carraspeó tras Peter.

—Papá.

—Hey, hijo —se acercó, tomando el lugar que Peter dejo libre. El hombre depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo.

—¿Cómo estás?

John rio—. Eso debería preguntarlo —Stiles se encogió de hombros—. Todo está bien. Lo único que tienes que pensar es en recuperarte.

Stiles lo observó durante unos segundos antes de asentir y aceptar el vaso de agua.

Un suave golpe se escuchó en la puerta y los tres voltearon a ver, encontrándose con Jenna y un hombre grande. John se puso de pie y se  acercó al hombre, saliendo mientras Jenna entraba a la habitación y cruzaba los brazos bajo su busto, viendo a Stiles con molestia.

—Eres un imbécil, Stilinski.

—Aww, Jenna. Siento todo tu amor aquí.

La chica resopló, moviendo su cabello negro en un movimiento practicado. Peter se tensó cuando los ojos afilados de la chica lo vieron—. Aún no sé si quiero arrancarte la garganta con mis colmillos o rasgarte con mis garras.

—Jenna… —amonestó Stiles, sentándose en la cama con esfuerzo.

Peter bajó la mirada y Jenna suspiró.

—Ella tiene razón, Stiles. Debí protegerte.

Stiles resopló—. Mira, Peter, de verdad que apreció todo, pero no es tu obligación cuidarme. Tú tienes mucho de eso ya. No quiero ser una carga…

—No lo eres —dijeron Jenna y Peter al mismo tiempo  Stiles bajo la mirada.

Los tres guardaron silencio y Jenna tomo asiento.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes —musitó Jenna, viendo directamente a Peter. Éste asintió suavemente. Stiles los vio con preocupación.

—¿Y tú ya sabes…?

—Sí —sonrió suavemente la chica—. No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie.

El chico entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Cuántos son ustedes?

—¿En la escuela? Doce. ¿En la manada? Casi sesenta.

Peter silbó impresionado. Jenna se rio, al igual que Stiles.

—Son una de las manadas más grandes de Estados Unidos —ofreció Stiles, sonriendo en algo que los otros dos no pudieron reconocer.

—¿Y cómo es que lo sabían? —preguntó Peter viendo a ambos chicos. Jenna vio a Stiles con preocupación.

—En mi antigua ciudad…Es muy largo, la verdad, pero para resumir el que era mi mejor amigo fue mordido por un alfa loco y de ahí empezó una sucesión de eventos hasta….

—Stiles… —susurró Jenna, tomando la mano de su amigo.

—…Hasta que un espíritu zorro maligno me poseyó e hizo que matara a un montón de personas.

Peter contuvo el aliento, sintiéndose horrorizado. Stiles parpadeó las lágrimas, sin atreverse a ver al otro chico—. Fue luego de que el zorro fuera expulsado de mi cuerpo que papá fue asignado a ésta misión y salimos de la ciudad. Scott… él me odia por casi matar a su ex novia…y no lo culpo.

—No fue tú culpa… —dijo Jenna viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Stiles rio amargamente.

—Si hubiera… hubiera…

Peter tomo la otra mano y ejerció presión, tomando de la barbilla del chico que estaba enamorado y lo besó frente a la amiga de éste, amiga que apartó los ojos con el rostro ruborizado. Stiles jadeó y correspondió el beso, arrugando la camiseta del castaño entre sus manos.

—Está bien, ¿sí? No fue tú culpa.

—Peter…

El nombrado vio a su novio y le sonrió y Stiles no pudo evitar devolver el gesto un poco más pequeño.

Ellos estarían bien.

* * *

Stiles estuvo dos semanas en el hospital y los doce hombres lobo, compañeros de clase, fueron a visitarlo y dejarle regalos (Peter se sorprendió al ver muchos conejos muertos y Jenna sólo se había reído en su cara), así como la pareja Williams. El gritó que había pegado al cielo Sarah Williams incluso hizo que temblara de miedo Nick Fury (no que éste iba admitirlo), pero luego les había servido pastel a todos en la habitación y aconsejado a Stiles como guiar su energía a la herida para sanarla.

Peter también en ese transcurso presentó a sus padres a Stiles y, como imaginaran, terminó en una situación incómoda para Peter.

—Y ésta foto, ¿no es adorable? Es una de mis favoritas —Tony paso la fotografía a Stiles, que sonreía divertido por las payadas del héroe.

Peter quería que la tierra lo tragara. Steve hizo todo lo posible para no reírse.

—Sí, es tan lindo —arrulló Stiles.  Los ojos de Tony brillaron.

—Toma. Te la regalo. Tengo más copias.

—Papá…

—Aw, gracias. La pondré en mi casillero.

—Stiles…

—¿Qué? —parpadeó Stiles en fingida inocencia—. Mi novio fue un lindo bebé. _Todos_ tienen que saber eso.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Steve no pudo soportarlo más y se río. Su hijo lo vio traicionado.

Fue un buen día.

(También Clint fue a ver a Stiles más tarde, sin que nadie se enterara, ambos guardando silencio por un momento.

—¿Ha sido un buen padre? —preguntó Clint, viendo al chico.

Éste sonrió con suavidad—. El mejor.

Clint devolvió la sonrisa.)

Todo había estado bien hasta que, bueno, Thor regreso de Asgard con una noticia no tan esperada.

—Loki ha escapado.

Todos gimieron. Peter frunció el ceño. Él no necesitaba esto, hoy iría a la casa de Stiles a visitarlo.

Entró Hill—. Hemos detectado su señal.

Y mostró un mapa que a Peter se le hizo muy familiar—. Esa es la casa de Stiles.

Todos parpadearon y pronto se encontraban en movimiento.

Stiles los recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa y el brazo en un cabestrillo.

Thor se hizo paso y Peter se acercó a su novio, cerrando la puerta cuando todos se encontraban dentro de la pequeña casa. John y Loki se encontraban bebiendo de unas tazas. Stilinski alzó las cejas y volteó a ver al Dios—. Esto ha sido rápido.

Clint soltó un gemido de incredulidad—. No me digas que…

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Peter. Stiles le sonrió con timidez.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me preguntaste por mi madre y te dije que era un Dios nórdico? —encogió los hombros y señaló al Dios con un gesto de la cabeza, dicho Dios sonrió a todos ellos con burla—. Él es mi madre.

Peter parpadeó muchas veces y luego suspiró, la palma de su mano dando contra su rostro. _Debió verlo venir_.

Thor abrió la boca, imitando a la perfección un pez fuera del agua.

Tony alzó los brazos—. ¡Genial! No sólo mi lindo yerno comparte genes con _Cupido_ , sino que también con _Ricitos de Oro_.

—Tony… —amonestó Steve. Bucky río mientras Natasha veía con aburrimiento todo y Bruce con resignación.

Fury parecía que quería dispararles a todos.

(—¿Cómo diablos es que se conocieron?

—Choque un auto contra su auto —se recostó Loki sobre el brazo de su marido. Éste le mandó una mirada divertida. Stiles se río desde la cocina donde se encontraban Peter y él comiendo helado.

Todos los vieron con diferentes grados de incredulidad. Thor parecía que iba a tener un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento.

—Esperen un momento. ¿Cómo tuvieron a Stiles? ¡Los dos son hombres!

—Tony…

—Sexo.

—Y magia, claro).

Después de eso decidieron que Stiles sería vigilado por los Vengadores, cosa que no hizo feliz al adolescente pero que calmó a sus padres y lo que permitió que John Stilinski se concentrara en su misión, en la cual se había involucrado también Clint bajo la insistencia y chantaje emocional de éste. Clint no lo admitiría, pero todos sabían que lo hacía con tal de mantener protegido a su hermano y no permitir que su sobrino quedara huérfano. Dicho sobrino que robó su corazón y que había hecho que Peter tuviera alguien más en la lista que lo rasgaría si rompía dicho corazón, cosa que aparentemente divertía mucho a Tony y que a Steve lo confundía, pero que aceptó luego de encogerse de hombros como ya algo normal en su no tan normal vida.

Por otro lado, Thor estaba extasiado por el descubrimiento, ansioso de compartirlo con sus padres, pero Loki no lo había permitido, temeroso del destino de su hijo más joven fuera igual al de sus otros hijos. Lo que provoco una pelea que había sido controlada gracias al esfuerzo combinado de John y Jane Foster. Darcy se había reído durante _horas_.

(Lo que descubrieron fue el evidente gran amor que Loki sentía por John y su hijo.

A veces se les olvidaba que todos podían amar.)

La manada Robinson estuvieron sobre ellos, también, ansiosos por Stiles. Jenna ahora compartiendo tiempo con los amigos de Peter (y Peter sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ella y Mary Jane, pero prefería no comprobarlo) y de repente Peter y sus amigos se vieron envueltos e incluidos por 12 personas más de su edad.

—Togo es un gato.

—¿Qué? —escupió Peter, sorprendido por cómo era abordado por la rubia, hermana menor de Jenna, porrista: Lori.

La chica lo vio como si fuera un idiota—. Que Togo es un gato. Debes tener cuidado. Por la chica Lee no tanto, ella es humana y es agradable, pero molesta mucho su obsesión por Chispita.

Peter suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. Harry y Kai se rieron de él.

Todo bien hasta que John Stilinski recibió una llamada del Agente McCall desde Beacon Hill, diciéndole que Lydia Martin había sido secuestrada.  Esa fue la primera vez que Peter vio a su novio tener un ataque de pánico.

Peter estaba enojado.

—¡Ella es mi amiga, papá!

—He dicho que no.

—¿Y qué tal si es por el Nemetón?

—Stiles…

—Barney… —dijo Loki. El nombrado pasó su mano por su cabello, viendo en otra dirección. Stiles vio a su _madre_ con grandes ojos y Clint hizo un ruido con la garganta.

—¿Qué es el Nemetón? —preguntó Clint, viendo a su sobrino con los brazos cruzados.

—Es un árbol sagrado…

—Uno muy importante —dijo el Sr. Robinson, entrando a la sala de juntas seguido de su segundo al mando—. Stiles es su protector.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos Loki, viendo a su hijo y luego a su marido con una expresión de miedo. Todos se preocuparon y aumentó cuando ninguno de los hombres Stilinski hizo contacto visual con el Dios—. ¿Qué has hecho, **Glapsvid**?

—Matka…

Loki vio a su marido con furia—. _¿Qué has hecho?_

—¡No es su culpa, Matka!

Los Vengadores veían la escena sorprendidos.

—Dime —sentenció el Dios. La habitación se sentía fría y Peter quiso acercarse a su novio, pero se lo impidió Bruce tomándolo del brazo.

Stiles se veía avergonzado y triste—. Una Darach empezó a hacer un ritual de sacrificios de los cinco nudos y secuestró a papá, a la madre de Scott y al padre de Allison… —lamió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, no viendo a alguien de la sala.  El Alfa Robinson cerró los ojos en algo que parecía molestia—. Los tres decidimos hacer un sacrificio sustituto para evitarlo…

—¿Cuánto tiempo fue eso? —preguntó en un susurró Loki.

—…Dieciséis horas…

Loki parecía que iba a llorar y John se acercó—. ¿Estuviste _muerto_ **16 horas**?

Thor tomo aire y Peter fue sostenido por Bruce.

Stiles bajo la cabeza—. Allison es una cazadora y Scott un hombre lobo… ellos no podían soportar la magia del Nemetón, así que decidí aceptar la responsabilidad de lo que se nos ofreció… Lo siento… pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella mató a Heather, a mi mejor amiga. _Tenía que hacer algo_.

Loki cerró los ojos, dejándose abrazar por su marido.

—¿Por qué tomaron a tu amiga? —preguntó Fury. Steve le mandó una mirada queriendo demostrar lo desconsiderado que era con esa pregunta. El hombre lo ignoró.

—Lydia fue mi ancla en el sacrificio —respondió Stiles, sus ojos posados en Peter por un segundo—. Y Lydia también es una _banshee_. Es por eso que tengo que ir, si ella se ve amenazada cosas malas podrán suceder. Puede que la manada ya no me quiera, pero ellos me necesitan…

John vio a su hijo con resignación. Clint apretó los puños, comprendiendo que había más secretos que rodeaban a aquella familia. A su familia.

—Sí vas, yo voy —declaró Peter, viendo a todos para ver si alguien lo confrontaba en su decisión. Tony abrió la boca, pero su marido lo detuvo, sorprendiendo al genio.

—Steve…

Capitán América negó con la cabeza y volteó a ver a los adolescentes. Tony comprendió al ver a los más jóvenes que lo que ellos tenían era algo más profundo de lo que imagino. Los Vengadores se pusieron de acuerdo sin abrir la boca: Ellos protegerían a su familia no importaba qué.

Salieron dos horas más tarde, el Alfa Robinson quedándose como retaguardia por petición de Stiles, y pronto se encontraron en un área despejada a quince minutos de Beacon Hill.

—Tenemos que encontrarnos con la manada McCall —dijo Stiles, viendo en dirección de la ciudad. Vio a su padre y luego al Agente McCall que los había estado esperando—. Sería mejor que sólo fuéramos los tres…

—Yo voy —declaró Peter, colocándose una chaqueta sobre su traje y guardando su máscara en un bolsillo. Stiles frunció los labios, pero asintió.

Tony rio en ese momento, viendo la elección de Stiles de ropa—. _Caperucita Roja_ va a la cueva de los lobos.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco y los cuatro hombres se fueron en la camioneta hacia la ciudad.

Peter estaba nervioso cuando estacionaron frente a lo que parecía un edificio abandonado y al bajar sintió su sentido arácnido vibrar por un segundo. Stiles veía con tristeza el edifico y se encamino. John y Rafael compartieron una mirada. A Peter no le gusto.

La puerta de metal se encontraba abierta y Scott tensó la mandíbula cuando vio a su padre—. Papá, ¿cómo…?

El hombre alzó una mano— Siempre lo he sabido, hijo

Todos posaron los ojos en Stiles y su padre, frunciendo el ceño hacia el chico que se quedó en la puerta.

—¿Cómo es qué…? —gruñó Jackson.

—Los he llamado —respondió Rafael McCall—. Después de todo esto tiene que ver con Stiles.

Scott vio al adolescente con ojos triste.

John carraspeó—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Unos robots se llevaron a Lydia mientras estábamos de compras —respondió Allison, inclinándose contra Isaac.

Rafael vio a John, éste asintió—. ¿Algo más?

—Dijo algo sobre “Entreguen a la Chispa”.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? —alzó los brazos Malia. Liam se encogió en su lugar y se acercó más a Erica y Boyd.

—Se refería a nuestro querido amigo humano aquí —apareció desde las sombras Peter Hale, sonriendo a los recién llegados—. Que no es tan humano, después de todo. ¿Verdad, Stilinski? O cual sea tu nombre.

Rafael dio un paso al frente y el chico en la puerta también, entrecerrando los ojos al hombre mayor.

—¿Stiles? —musitó Scott. Stiles sólo lo vio por un segundo antes de volver a hablar.

—Eso no importa ahora —tensó los hombros—. Lo importante es que ya sabemos contra quien nos enfrentamos.

Stiles vio a su padre,  que asintió y sacó del bolsillo un teléfono, empezando la llamada. La manada guardó silencio y escuchó.

— _Situación._

—Tenemos la comprobación. Fue Víctor Doom.

— _Copiado. El Director ordena que regresen al punto._

—Copiado —terminó la llamada y volteó a ver a Rafael— Quédate con los chicos. Te mantendré informado.

Chris Argent frunció el ceño.

John salió de la habitación, marcando de nuevo y alejándose por el pasillo. Rafael vio a los adolescentes y a los Hale con los brazos cruzados, mientras Stiles parecía querer decir algo, pero se contuvo y dio media vuelta para seguir a su padre. El adolescente en la puerta los vio y luego se fue y cuando ya no escucharon pasos, comenzaron las preguntas.

—¿Papá? ¿Creí que el Sheriff y tú…?

Rafael suspiró—. Conozco a _Stilinski_ desde hace años atrás. Él fue mi mentor en el FBI.

—¿FBI? —jadeó Kira.

Rafael reparó en lo que diría y pensó que lo sabrían de todos modos—. Hace 14 años Barney Barton y su familia fueron puestos en Protección a Testigos. Yo era el encargado de su vigilancia.

—Y por esa razón nosotros nos mudamos a Beacon Hill —susurró Scott.

—Sí —suspiró—. No se pueden ni imaginar lo que Stilinski ha hecho por éste país.

—¿El Sheriff es un **espía**? —chilló Erica con la boca abierta. Liam y Kira parpadearon varias veces y Malia los vio sin comprender. Derek suspiró, entendiendo muchas cosas con la nueva información.

—¿Es por esa razón que se fue el Sheriff? —preguntó Boyd con seriedad, comprendiendo lo que el hombre mayor decía. Chris suspiró y Peter sonrió.

—Más o menos. Fue llamado para una misión importante. Por eso se fue y se llevó a Stiles con él. Para aquel entonces _Claudia_ estaba embarazada y no podía fingir que no tenía un hijo.

—¿Quién era el adolescente? —frunció el ceño Derek. Rafael sonrió.

—No me lo creerían.

(Sí le creyeron. Por muchas razones obvias).

* * *

Los Vengadores vieron por la pantalla el castillo, buscando la mejor estrategia a seguir para sacar de ahí a la amiga del novio del hijo de Steve y Tony. John comprobó de nuevo su arma, en un traje que le recordaba mucho al de Clint, y Stiles ajusto su sudadera roja sobre su ropa negra, ocultando su rostro por la sombra mágica de la capucha.

Tony rio—. Sí que eres **Caperucita Roja**.

El adolescente sólo le mando una sonrisa con todos sus dientes. Peter frunció el ceño viendo a su novio, cosa que a pesar de la máscara Steve notó y decidió sacarlo del grupo para hablar.

—Sé que te preocupa, hijo. A todos nos preocupa. Pero, como te dije antes, concéntrate.

El adolescente asintió y ambos regresaron para ver como John y Stiles desaparecían en un remolino rojo cuando el adolescente hizo un giro en la muñeca. Loki sonrió y desapareció en otro remolino, dejando a los Vengadores para prepararse. Decidieron que Bruce se quedaría como refuerzo y que ellos entrarían lo más sigilosamente posible para evitar todas esas leyes de tratados que muy seguramente infringirían. Spider-man, Hawkeye y Black Widow irían por la parte trasera, mientras Capitán América, Iron Man, Thor y Winter Soldier por el frente. 

Iron Man despegó y cuando yacía a cien metros del castillo, los robosts empezaron a atacarlo, disparando contra el héroe que fue rápidamente respaldado por el Dios del Trueno. Capitán América y Winter Soldier corrieron directamente hacia las grandes puertas, luchando para lograr la distracción que necesitaban.

Por otro lado, Stiles y su padre aparecieron en una  habitación dentro del castillo. Stiles suspiró aliviado de que no terminaran en medio de una pared.  John palmeó el hombro de su hijo y activo su comunicador para avisar al resto de que entraron, la voz de Clint respondió.

John pegó su espalda contra la pared y camino lentamente, haciendo señas a su hijo para que se callara—. Debiste quedarte.

—Lydia es mi amiga.

—Lo sé —suspiró el mayor—. ¿Sientes algo?

Los ojos de Stiles brillaron por un segundo—. A la derecha. Está en una habitación a 700 metros.

Sin que los notaran, llegaron a la habitación de doble puerta y Stiles sintió que había sido muy fácil—. Esto no me gusta.

—Ni a mí, hijo.

Stiles abrió la puerta con su magia y entró, casi siendo golpeado en la cabeza con un jarrón—. ¡Lydia!

Su padre se rio, dándoles la espalda para vigilar el corredor.

Lydia dejó caer el jarrón y se lanzó a abrazarlo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en una muestra de fuerza envidiable—. ¡Stiles! Por dios, ¡no tendrías que venir!

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos —susurro, separando a la chica con las manos en los hombros. Lydia vio a su amigo con grandes ojos y asintió, limpiando el maquillaje de sus mejillas, no cuestionando porque sería lo más tonto de hacer cuando el tiempo apremiaba.

Stiles estaba dispuesto a acercarse a su padre, pero de lo que parecía la nada apareció un hombre lobo con los ojos brillantes en azul. John disparo, pero se vio abordado por otros dos. Lydia fue escondida detrás de Stiles, que recitó un conjuro en voz baja y las llamas de la chimenea se alzaron para atacar a los hombres lobo, que gruñeron cuando el calor rozo sus pieles.

—¿Qué hacen hombres lobo aquí?

—Es por eso que te mande el mensaje —murmuró Lydia.

El chico gruñó—. No te iba a dejar.

—Pero te quiere a ti…

Un hombre lobo se lanzó hacia John, que se vio desarmado, y antes de que éste pudiera sacar una nueva arma, una flecha dio contra el hombro del hombre lobo haciéndolo aullar de dolor y alertar a los otros tres en la habitación. Lydia vio con asombro como Spider-Man se balanceaba hacia ellos y caía sobre el hombre lobo, derribándolo y mandándolo con su red hacia una pared.

—Con que… —dijo Lydia, no perdiéndose el como Black Widow derribaba a un hombre lobo el doble de su peso—, éste era el secreto de tu padre.

—Sí, más o menos.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Spider-Man, colocando una mano en el brazo de Stiles que hizo que Lydia estrechara los ojos.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Hay que salir de aquí —dijo Hawkeye, viendo a los adolescentes mientras ayudaba a su hermano a hacer un vendaje improvisado para el rasguño en el brazo que presentaba. Stiles frunció los labios—. ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?

Stiles negó—. Somos demasiados.

—Entonces llévate a Lydia y a Spider-Man —Stiles abrió la boca, pero el héroe lo interrumpió—.  Nosotros nos encargamos de él.

John bufó—. Lo dices como si fuera viejo.

—Pues lo eres, vejete —regresó con una sonrisa Hawkeye. Black Widow resopló suavemente, no alejando sus ojos de los hombres lobos caídos.

Stiles asintió y tomó las manos de los otros adolescentes, concentrándose para visualizar el área que deseaba llegar. Con un suspiró, su magia se movió desde sus poros para envolverlos y tele transportarlos, siendo recibidos por Bruce y María Hill. Bruce se acercó a la chica y empezó a inspeccionarla superficialmente.

—Sería mejor que nos…

—¿Lydia?

En el puerto todos vieron como la chica se congeló, sus ojos fijos en un punto, la boca abriéndose en un grito que heló a todos. Bruce tapó sus oídos, intentando calmarse, mientras Stiles alejaba a Peter de su amiga.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —gritó Fury corriendo al puerto. Stiles vio con horror a su amiga.

—Alguien va a morir —exclamó en un jadeo, quitándose la capucha y volteando a su amiga para que lo viera, tomándola de las mejillas para que enfocara—. Lydia, concéntrate, ¿quién?

—Stiles...  —susurró, nuevas lágrimas rodando por las mejillas—. Es tu padre.

Peter tomó por los brazos a Stiles, impidiendo que saliera de ahí—. ¡No, Stiles!

Al otro lado Coulson informaba por el comunicador lo que sucedió.

—¡No, suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir! —gritó Stiles, lágrimas en sus ojos. Lydia sollozó al fondo, siendo guiada por Bruce a la enfermería.  Peter se quitó la máscara y abrazó a su novio, dejando que llorara en su hombro.

La siguiente media hora fue la más larga en la vida de Stiles. Lydia se encontraba recostada en su hombro, viendo a Peter sentado al otro lado moviendo su pierna con nerviosismo. La chica agarró la mano de su amigo y la apretó para llamar su atención.

—Stiles… lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, Lydia.

—No me refiero a eso —susurró y cerró los ojos—. Debí haberme levantado contra Scott cuando…

—Está bien, de verdad —rio sin humor Stiles. Peter los vio desde el otro lado—. Él… él sólo estaba asustado.

—No debió gritarte de esa forma… No fue tu culpa…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Stiles se tensó un segundo después, viendo hacia la puerta con los ojos ampliados. Los tres se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta, encontrándose con Hawkeye y Capitán América llevando a un sangrante John Stilinski hacia el quirófano. Peter y Lydia tomo cada uno un brazo de Stiles. La chispa tomo aire y buscó a su madre con la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes cuando éste se acercaba hasta ellos, abrazándolo en el momento que se vio liberado.

Lydia vio con asombro esto y se quedó junto a Peter.

—¿Por qué un Dios nórdico que intento destruir New York abraza a mí mejor amigo?

—Porque él es la madre de Stiles —respondió Peter. Lydia volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada, no realmente sintiéndose sorprendida.

—Hm. Eso explica tantas cosas.

Peter volteó a verla con una sonrisa un poco irónica. Lydia le sonrió y tomo su mano—. Gracias por cuidarlo.

—Siempre.

La habitación quedó en silencio con las respiraciones trabajosas de madre e hijo como el único sonido.

(Peter se enteraría después lo que sucedió dentro de los muros. Algo sobre Loki queriendo matar a Víctor Doom por amenazar a su familia, Thor impidiéndolo y John Stilinski colocándose entre un disparo y su hermano y Loki enloqueciendo al ver a su marido sangrando en el suelo, lo que provocó una nueva pelea de los Vengadores contra nuevos robots y a Doctor Doom escapando en el alboroto.

Stiles se acurrucó contra él en todo momento, su padre recuperándose bajo la vigilancia de Loki y Clint).

* * *

Lydia fue entregada a Agente McCall, despidiéndose de Stiles con un muy largo abrazó y amenazas de que si no la llamaba ella iría a cazarlo y destruirlo (cosa que puso a muchos en la nave nerviosos, porque Lydia Martin daba miedo del más puro), y Stiles prometiéndole que se mantendría en contacto y que quedarían al fin en que universidad asistirían. Peter había sido amenazado, también, para gran diversión de su papá, y terminando en quedar en que irían de visita y que Lydia le dejaría patear los traseros peludos de sus amigos. A Peter eso lo hizo feliz, pero no es algo que le diría a su novio. Mejor que Stiles no lo supiera por el momento.

Mary Jane lo abordó dos semanas después, Jenna viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y poniendo mala cara a Stiles.

—¡Por lo bueno, ¿Qué diablos paso?! —exclamó Mary Jane. Gwen y Harry suspiraron al fondo.

—Es una larga historia…

—Bueno, bueno, ¡empieza que no tengo todo el día!

—La Sra. Williams _va_ a matarte, Stiles —escuchó a Jenna decir. Stiles gimió de puro horror.

Peter decidió que la vida era buena.

* * *

**Epilogo:**

—¡¿Los Vengadores?! —exclamó Liam escupiendo saliva cuando escuchó la historia de Lydia. La banshee sonrió.

Los otros veían con diferentes grados de incredulidad a la chica.

—Y no sólo eso, Peter…

—¿Te refieres _al hijo del Capitán América y Iron Man_? —preguntó Allison viendo a su mejor amiga con asombro.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco—. El mismo —sonrió—. A parte de ser hijo de dos superhéroes… es **_Spider-Man_**

Scott tosió y Jackson abrió la boca en shock. Derek vio a todos esos adolescentes preguntándose qué hacía ahí mientras que Chris escuchaba con mucha atención. Erica parecía que iba a tener un ataque en el sofá. Boyd vio a su novia con preocupación mientras Malia parpadeaba sin entender y Cora dejaba caer la cabeza en el respaldo.

—¿Con que clase de personas está involucrada Stiles? —susurró Isaac con asombro. Lydia los vio con aburrimiento.

—Con la familia de su novio, claro.

Scott se desmayó y Kira dejó caer el vaso en su mano.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos los adolescentes.

Lydia sabía que la futura visita de Stiles y Peter sería memorable.

Ella se encargaría de grabarla y hacer copias para los Vengadores.

—Oh. Ni se imaginan a _quien_ vi.

* * *

**Extra:**

—Entonces, querido, ¿has estado usando protección con Stiles? Porque de verdad que me haría muy feliz ser abuelo, pero creo que sería mejor que esperaran a que terminaran la universidad y tener su propio lugar. Aparte soy muy joven para ser llamado abuelo. No Steve, él ya tiene noventa.

—Papá, **_¿qué?_** Espera…

—Aww, ¡sus hijos serán los más lindos de la Tierra! ¡Seré el abuelo de los bebés más lindos de la Tierra, hahahahahaha!

—Tony…

—¡Pero Pepper! Con los ojos y los labios de Stiles y la mandíbula de Peter, ¿verdad que serían lindos?

—Hmmmm

—¡Tía Pepper!

—Creo que necesito imágenes. Jarvis.

— _¿Sí, señora?_

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Peter? ¿Por qué estás tan pálido?

—…

—¡Imágenes de nuestros futuros nietos, Steve!

—…No quiero saber.

—¡Pero Steve! ¡Mira lo lindos que serán!

—…¿Sabes que John matara a nuestro hijo, no?

—Nah. Peter sobrevivirá… Peter, querido, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Vuelve!

—…

—…Creo que lo hemos traumado.

—¿Tú crees, Tony?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan los crossover de éstas series ;).


End file.
